The One On Your Side
by Shadow-Assassin67
Summary: Sakura has Always loved Motorcycles, but one accident changes everything. Now, 4 years later, it's Biktoberfest time and Naruto wants to go. Will she and will a certain red head change her mind and make her forget her past and go on to the future?
1. Chapter 1

The One On Your Side….

I know I haven't been writing lately but I have had a strange urge to type up a certain story. And I put it around this experience that I have witnesses but have also enjoyed. Has anyone ever heard of Biktoberfest? Well, for those of you who don't know, it's a huge event that takes place during October of course. Where motorcycles all over the country of the U.S. come to Daytona, Florida for four days. Starting from Thursday-Sunday. All throughout the event, there are places that you can go to buy things for your bike and show them off as well. There are beautiful trails to ride out on. At night there are concerts and amazing performances. And all you can see is motorcycles, crotch rockets, tri-bikes and the oh so popular bike Harley Davidson's. If you have never been to this event. I do urge you. It is the best way to meet people and see so unique bikes customized by their owners. Well, anyway, I thought if I can make a story from this, it would be awesome. So, I decided to make it a Gaasaku fic and trust me. You guys will love this! I put so much thought into it. So please enjoy it!1

Chapter 1: The Set Up!

"I said no, Naruto. You know how I feel about bikes!" Sakura yelled as she placed her bags down on her simple caramel recliner placed next to her simple brown chocolate couch. She was already mad at the head nurse at the clinic she had been working at for the past three years, always seeing the other new nurses get promotions and new jobs, and there she was, sitting behind a desk, taking care of files and patients before they see the preparation nurse before they see the doctor.

What was going to college for four years in Nursing and two years in Medical School for Nurses as well? To be stuck behind a tan desk, stock piled with nothing but paper. Nothing but paper! But, here she was, wearing brown pinkish scrubs with blossom designs all over her bottom scrubs and a pink scrub top with a small bowtie to the side that gave it the simple touch. She made her way from her small living room to her small kitchen. She had bought an apartment only six blocks away from the clinic and only 20 blocks from the nearest grocery store for her to buy her food and maybe refrigerator magnets to add to what she already had: a clown holding a small pie saying. "Do you want this?" looking like he was about to throw it. Another magnet from her now dead mother with hopeful words oh waiting for the right moment to come along to take the stage and go for it. Lot that did for her now.

But, she knew the minute she got home, Naruto would be there, waiting for her answer to the same question he asked her the very minute she woke up.

_Flashback….._

_Sakura stretch her arms as she slowly rose from her small pink covered mattress. She had gotten in late last night, feeling her hair argue with her and her eyes wanting to close again and go back to sleep. She shook her head. "Note to self," She grumbled as she slowly swung her legs over the side of her bed. "No more doubles. Not even to cover for the newbie's." She groaned as she pushed herself off her bed and looked at her alarm clock, that apparently was broken by what the market she bought it from and refused to fix it because the return policy expired the minute she walked into the store. She found it complete bull shit. But, that's what she gets for staying in Virginia and not moving to Florida like her mom suggested. But, she wanted to stay where her father died. Seeing that she couldn't ever forget it. Just as she was about to make her way to her bathroom to start getting ready, she heard her phone go off. The distinct sound of electric guitar and mellow drums. She sighed as she approached her cell and saw Naruto's name flash across the screen._

_She flipped the front part of her cheap phone up and pressed the answer button. "Yes, Naruto?" She said as she made her way back to her single shower/tub in one and a small toilet to her bathroom._

"_Ahh! Sakura, why must you always say my name with malice in the morning? All I do is try to start your day off on a good note." He said as she could here his snickering from the other side of the phone. She sighed as she grabbed her toothbrush and grabbed her toothpaste quickly, showing her irritation to the mirror, hoping that Naruto could feel her irritation through the phone and imagine her glint of her eyes, glaring at him._

"_Naruto, every time you call this early in the morning, you want me to buy you lunch or how you would put it "Let's get lunch, Sakura. Your treat!"" Sakura said, in her best impersonation of his high pitch voice. She could hear him grumble and she can just imagine his face being all puffed up and bringing his hand to the end of the receiver and trying to keep his pride together._

"_Actually, Sakura I called you because I was wondering if you are doing anything next week?" Her smile faded as she was applying a small amount of toothpaste and thought about she was doing. She didn't really have anything going on. She had all of next week off. Forced vacation from the head nurse in her department._

"_Nothing actually. Why? What do you have planned?" She asked as she began to brush her teeth. She leaned against the door frame and listened close to what Naruto was going to invite her to._

"_Well, there's this event going on next week and it will take a while to get there so, the gang and I set up our rooms and where we are going to stay and Shino bailed on us, saying that his dad wants him to stay with him and in the shop, so we need someone to fill the spot or they won't let us have the discount." He said. She could see where this was going. Always the filler never the inviter in first._

"_What are you trying to ask, Naruto?" Sakura demanded or she tried to as she grumbled from the toothpaste in her mouth and then satisfied with her work, spit it out into the sink._

"_Would you like to come with us to Florida, in Daytona, for Biktoberfest?" The minute she heard Biktoberfest, she froze. Why did he do this? Not again._

"_Naruto, stop trying." She said as she wiped her face and threw the towel down on the counter. She was tired of Naruto pushing her back to what she didn't want to go back to._

"_Sakura, it would be nice if you just tried. I see it every time you come by the shop when we have one of the bikes ready to go. You want to so bad but there is something in you that won't let you. Now either you let me or you stay buried in your cave and never come out." She was flustered and in her favorite pajamas, pink and black attire, with small whisk lines going all over the shirt. Why?_

"_And you think this event will dig me out of this cave I've created for myself?" She countered as she went her closet and picked her pink and brown blossom scrubs and went back to her bathroom._

"_I think it'll help you break that stupid weight that you think is so important that you didn't need to carry. And I think seeing these bikes and different people will help you get back to it." He said. She sat down on the toilet, thinking it over. Maybe having different people around her and hearing their stories might help her but she was unsure._

"_I don't know, Naruto." She said as she held her face in her hand. She didn't know what else to say to him. For once, she was speechless. Maybe that was a good sign._

"_Look, we don't have to let the hotel people know about what we decided until tonight at ten, how about you think it over and I'll come by and see what your decision is. Ok?" He asked and she sighed in acceptance._

"_Alright, give me till then to see if I want to. Ok? I got to go. I've got work." She said as she raised herself off the toilet and pulled out her makeup bag._

"_Ok, see ya tonight then." He said as he hung up and the line went dead on her end of the phone._

"_Tonight then." She said as she turned the hot water on and stripped her pajama's off. It was going to be a long day and she was beginning to run late._

_End of Flashback…_

Sakura pulled a chair up and sat her small peach table. "Naruto, even if I had the money, I can't the money to stay at the hotel for four nights." She said as she handed him a glass of tea and took a small sip.

"Sakura, the only thing you are paying for is food if we stop at a restaurant. Everything else is covered." He said as he smirked at her as he raised the glass to his lips.

"Wait! How did you manage that?" She asked as she pushed away her tea and watched Naruto laugh. "What's so funny, Naruto?" She demanded. His smile grew more.

"Don't you remember that Temari as ties to Florida before she left the major company responsible for the creation of freezer fried chicken? She was a very powerful woman down there. A lot of people still fear her down there. She pulled the strings for us to get five of the best rooms they have a Daytona Resort." He said as he placed his tea back on the table and pushed up on his elbows as he figured that she might listen.

"Daytona Resort? Sounds like a regular motel to me." She said as she looked over at the stove, seeing that the timer might go off soon.

"Sakura, I've seen pictures of this place. It's beautiful. The rooms are spacious, the view is awesome, having that it's on the beach and the place has four pools. Sakura, have ever heard of any hotels that have four pools. I think Temari pegged this resort for something great. Just think, Sakura. It's gonna be awesome. So what do you say?" He asked as he waited for her answer.

She had to admit that she always wanted to go to Florida. She remembered writing so many poems and short stories about Florida and the desire to see it. And she will be surrounded by so many motorcycles and be at peace. What could happen? She thought as she smiled up at him, slyly giving him an evil look in her eyes.

"Alright, Naruto. I'll come with you. I'll get my things ready." She said. The instant it left her lips, she watched as Naruto bounced around and jump for joy as he dialed Temari's number.

"Hey, Temari. I got her. We're good. Give them a call and tell them we're coming." He said and waited for her response. His smile faded when he heard her say something that Sakura couldn't hear.

"Ok, I'll tell her. Yeah I know. Ok. Bye" He said as he slammed his phone shut. Sakura gave him a confused look.

"Naruto, What's wrong?" She asked as he sighed. He rubbed his head and just chuckled. "Is it anything bad?" She asked and he shook his head. She began to go through he just told her. "Did the resort cancel?" She asked and he shook his head again. "Well, damn it what then?" She demanded as Naruto finally raised his head and smiled at her.

"Your roommate is Gaara, Temari's little brother." He said. She began to watch as her world became a little dizzy and finally hearing the timer go off. Her time was up.

End of the first chapter. So, What did you think? Like it? Well if you do, you're just going to have to wait for the next chapter and my other stories to be updated later.


	2. Chapter 2

The One On Your Side

Chapter 2: Inside His Mind…..

Sorry for not updating. Been really busy. So I got it now and I think you guys are gonna love this, because doesn't every girl wanna know what a guy is thinking? Well, most of us already know what that is, but some guys are not always like that. Well, I'm sorry. I can't say that much because well, a girl can only dream! So, enough with my useless idle. On with the story!

"You did what?" Gaara screamed as he lunged for Naruto. It was one thing to say something in front of him and smile that is very insulting to him, but it was a complete different story to toy with his mind and tell him lies to his face. And Gaara believed that Naruto was lying to him. Telling him that Sakura was coming with them to Biketoberfest. Not only was she coming, but she was going to ride with him on his 2005 V-Rod VRCSA.

He could see right through him. He was lying. He had to be. This repeated in his mind while he continually tried to get to Naruto, but was being held back by his big brother, Kankuro. Kankuro had been there for him ever since they moved to Virginia, he has been trying to help him fit in. Since Kankuro moved with his father to Virginia to continue in the motorcycle business from Florida. His so called father left him and Temari with his ill mother to fend for themselves. Temari, from that day on, took on every responsibility in the house.

That included the electricity bill, and the whole house mortgage and even taking care of him and their mother. Sometimes she didn't sleep. She would work day and night until their father returned. Then, their mother couldn't take it any more. The doctor would visit often per fathers prepayment for his service. But not even fathers money could save her. Neither Temari nor Gaara himself were the same anymore after that.

Gaara became angry with the world and hated everyone, it didn't matter who they were, he would hate them. When his father heard the news, he made Temari and Gaara move up to Virginia, not before he learned that Temari was a co owner with a five star hotel in Daytona, gotten herself all set up and was ready to expand the hotel, he then asked her if she could expand the hotel company to Virginia. Temari refused and then to keep her brother with her, she gave the position to her assistant that she had known for a while and believed he would be perfect for the job.

After settling things in Florida, Gaara went with his sister and moved in with Kankuro and his father. Gaara had already finished high school, with high honors and a 4.0 gpa. He had all he needed, but his father needed another handy man in the business, but Gaara refused to join him at first. That's when Kankuro jumped in. Gaara was in another fight with his father when Kankuro broke the fight and suggested to his father that Gaara could have the old bike that was in his shop at the time. They bought the bike in hope to fix it back up, but no one had anytime to fix it. Kankuro suggested that Gaara fix it and keep it. It would give Gaara a chance to test out his high mechanic skills and put them to the test.

Kankuro knew Gaara had majored in Mechanics and knew that Gaara was excellent with his hands when it came to bikes. He knew that Gaara had been in love with bikes ever since his mother took him to his first Biketoberfest when he was seven. So, knowing that Gaara couldn't resist fixing a bike, his father would have that as an alternative for Gaara to join the company. And Gaara did join.

He was nineteen when he signed on and now that he had went through college, he had a degree in business and in mechanics. So, when his father died, he and his brother could take over and run things their way. That's when he met Naruto and Sakura. He had brought in his bike to have his oil leak fixed. It had broke when he was on the highway when he ran over a scrap metal someone left in the middle lane. He noticed their shop and pulled over quickly.

When Gaara had him as a customer, he would constantly ask him questions and would not shut up about his new girlfriend, Hinata. At first Gaara was close to just snapping his face off, but then he heard a soft voice call Naruto's name. Of course he ran right over to see and Gaara stared for a moment. The lovely voice came from a pink haired woman, dressed in brown scrubs and was wearing white sneakers. Her hair was pulled up and her make up was some what gone but he thought she didn't need it.

He watched as Naruto started pleading that she would not hurt him. He said something that it wasn't his fault and she just continually gave him a stern look. After hearing him babble for ten minutes, she reached into her side bag and pulled out some money and handed it to him. At first he was hesitant to take it, but then she just kept her hand out and continued to stand there until he finally took it. She then turned around and left the shop. Gaara was stumped. She had given the idiot money to fix his bike and then she just left. Why would she do something like that? It was her money. She should be spending it on herself, not the babbling idiot.

It should be simple for him to just take the money, but something in his gut made him sick at taking her money, even if he didn't know her. He couldn't take it. He quickly replaced the oil rod on the blonde heads bike and called him over. He watched as Naruto pulled out the same money the pink haired girl give over to him, Gaara simply smiled and slowly wiped his hands with his dirty oil rag and shook his head.

"On the house. Don't worry about it." Gaara said as he walked away, tossing back Naruto's keys and walked back to the lounge. Leaving Naruto dumbfounded and confused, but he smiled and thanked him. From that day on, Naruto regularly visited Gaara and Kankuro, helped fix any bikes, and sat around with Kankuro as they watched Gaara fix up his V-Rod when the shop was closed. He would always ask Gaara questions about Florida and what it was like to live there. While Gaara would ask questions about Sakura.

It didn't take Naruto long to figure out that Gaara had a big thing Sakura. And Gaara wasn't going to deny it. He had a thing for her but he knew that he had no chance. Her working in the medical field and being surrounded by all those doctors and highly educated nurses. He knew he was smart but not medical smart. He knew if he started coughing, he wouldn't really know if it was a cold or a serious case start with TB. Well he wasn't that dumb but he just couldn't tell sometimes.

He told Naruto not to tell a soul and that he not let Sakura know how he felt for her, even if she were to know, he would deny it and just walk away. She had only met him a couple of times, but only with Naruto and Hinata when they were hanging out and he only came to see her kindness and her gentleness, but she already had someone. A bad ass named Sasuke. He seemed too cocky and really demanding of Sakura.

Now Gaara knew why he was mad at everyone in sight. They were either a bunch of stuck up punks who couldn't keep there mouth shut or assholes who were just as mouthy as the other in their big group. He stopped hanging out with all of them for a while and just let Naruto come to him at his house or the shop. He knew Naruto would mention something to him about not hanging out with them and not going out with them anymore. They both had talked and Naruto had realized that he was just like him, out cast, a creep. Someone who people don't want to be around and it would hurt to not have a friend sometimes.

Now knowing this, Naruto and Gaara were now close friends and they could just talk and they ended up talking about the Biketoberfest that was coming up. And being who Naruto was, he wanted to go to it. And Gaara had to admit that he missed it. The sound of all kinds of motorcycles starting up and revving up to go for a ride and just keep going. Be part of the night life and not be one to miss a drink or two. So, why the hell not? It was a great place to show off and just ride around, and to get out of here for a while. So he and Naruto had put it together, with Temari's help and Kankuro's best ways to get to Daytona, they had a little get a way to look forward to.

They only invited a few people, only ones that had motorcycles and were ready to clear their plans to go. And everything was almost ready, till Shino pulled out at the last minute. Without him, they wouldn't get the rooms, or so the attendant said. Gaara was about to just scrap it until Naruto came crashing through the door, babbling on and on about how he got someone else to come with them. At first Gaara was just waiting to see who he brought. Probably some poor random guy that got ditch by his own gang to go on with out him.

No, instead Naruto invited Sakura. This both surprised and infuriated Gaara. He thought he made it clear to Naruto not to invite Sakura cause she had a boyfriend to think about. That's why he jumped at him when he invited Sakura.

He was continually held back with Kankuro pulling his arms in a lock and tugging him away to the living room.

"Have you lost your mind?" Kankuro demanded as he threw him out of his grip and blocked his way to Naruto. Gaara just sneered at him.

"Do you have any idea what that bonehead just did? He just invited the one person I told him not to invite. No, she can not come." Gaara said as he continue to sneer at Kankuro.

Kankuro simply sighed. He knew what Gaara meant but what's done was done and he had to accept that and the fact that Sakura would be his roommate for the duration of the trip. He knew he was going to go crazy.

"Gaara, it's not like Naruto can go back to her and tell her not to come. He doesn't have the stomach for it. Unless you want to be the one to tell her no? Ruin her now clear plans to go to Daytona? Miss out on seeing her on your bike? Miss out on the view of her being in a two piece? Hopping out of that ice cold water? Needing someone to warm her?" Kankuro said, knowing very well he was driving his little brother crazy.

He smiled as watched his brother shiver at the very thought of it all. The very images that were going through Gaara's head right now. Gaara was just about to lose till he heard Naruto's voice say.

"Yeah. Her father was a co owner of a motorcycle company. She knows a lot about them." He snapped out of his frustration and made his way to Naruto. He had never mentioned this before. Her father was a what?

"Naruto, what did you just say?" Gaara asked as Naruto backed away real slowly behind Hinata. Gaara wanted know what this new info about Sakura was. And it interested him that her father was a motorcycle business owner.

"She's the daughter of Hoshiroma Haruno, the guy who owned the shop before you guys. They both loved bikes. In fact, his company came from Florida. He wanted to expand, help other bikers out since there were already so many companies down in Florida and he just couldn't keep up. So, he came here and for a while, he did pretty good. He and Sakura were a great pair. She was six years old when she came here. She was pretty shy and didn't want to be anyone but her dad." Naruto said as he sat down at the bar set up in the kitchen.

Temari and Hinata continued to clean while TenTen and Ino hung around their boys and Shikamaru settled back down in his seat at the bar as well. Kankuro came up behind Gaara along with Kiba, who took a seat next to Ino.

Gaara continued to look at Naruto. "Well, what happened?" Gaara asked as Naruto sighed and rubbed his neck.

"You see, Sakura was a lot like you guys. Went to Biketoberfest when she was little, loved bikes, knew them inside and out, could fix one in less than an hour. Hell, she loved fixing them and then selling them so that others could have fun. When her mom suggested they move back to Florida, Her father told her she can get the house ready for them. Well, she did and that's when Sakura wanted to become something helpful to her father. So, she took on some classes to become a nurse. And six years later, she was certified and she was able to help her dad at the same time." He stopped to take a quick swig of water and then sighed again.

"Twenty five. She's twenty five now. She was a prodigy. Graduated college at the age of nineteen. She skipped some grades after passing some tests in grade school and in middle school. Boy, she was smart and she just loved bikes so much." Naruto said

"Get on with it, Naruto. Last I checked, her father wasn't there when we came, so what happened?" Kankuro asked as he sat down across from Naruto. Naruto lowered his head and just shivered.

"How could he?" Naruto said as he raised his head, fury in his eyes. "Her father was dead when you guys came." Kankuro's jaw dropped as he looked over to Gaara as his head was now down.

"What happened to him?" Gaara asked softly. Naruto wiped the tears away from his eyes. "There was an accident. It was Sakura's first day at the hospital and she warned her father to just take the truck, having the roads were still wet from the night rain we had. But, he was so stubborn. He took his Softail classic out and off he went. Sakura wasn't dumb, she took her small car and drove on to work. She started at six and her shift was about to end at four when she got a call from some woman four floors below her, telling her that her father had been in a terrible accident. She rushed down to the emergency room and found him bloody and just unrecognizable. She burst into tears as she ran into the room. Some of the nurses tried to pull her away but she wouldn't let go of him. She just couldn't believe it. Her father was already gone before they got him to the hospital ten minutes before the lady called her. The officer then stepped in and pulled her off her father." He paused again, letting the info sink in just before he went on.

Ino had heard it already and Hinata knew but, she still cried hearing it.

Kiba was in silence, lowering his head.

Temari just stopped washing and leaned against the counter.

And Kankuro just shook his head. He looked over to see Gaara had not moved, he only saw his fist clinch and his jaw tight. "What happened to her father?" He asked.

Naruto sighed. "The officer explained that her father was on a sale run, someone who wanted to sell their bike for a good price, her father was on his way on his bike, when he reached the light he made a quick turn and semi didn't stop at the light when he was given the ok and well, he was slammed back and his bike completely decimated. It was just trashed and so was he. The truck driver call immediately but he was too late. Her father was close to dying by the time the ambulance got there. And on the way there, he tried telling the paramedics to tell Sakura that he loved her. When they finally got to the hospital, he was gone. Dead." Naruto said as he leaned back. "Sakura couldn't take it. She sold the shop, informed the company, told them to find a new co owner, sold her own bike and moved out of her house into a small apartment far from the shop and closer to the hospital. Away from every bike that she did not want to be near." Naruto finished, looked over at Gaara who was glaring at him.

"And you just invited her to the biggest event in Daytona? Where there will be nothing bikes as far as the eyes can see?" Gaara demanded. Naruto glared at him back.

"Do you have any idea what she has been through since then? Finding a pretty shitty boyfriend and then not only degrading her but then cheating on her? She is combining this horrible part of her life and putting that together. She is completely ruining her life. She's Living to work not working to live. She won't let go." Naruto yelled as Gaara shivered. He could understand why Naruto would be like that but she had to work it out.

"Do you expect anyone to recover so quickly? She just lost her father. Granted she could have probably avoided this last problem, but I don't expect her to be over it so quickly. This happened four years ago. Kankuro and I have been here for that long, well he's been here longer. I'm twenty six years old Naruto. Give her some credit. I lost my mom, she could have been saved or not, but I didn't know how to save her. She couldn't save her father. No one could. So, why do you expect her to come with us on this trip?" Gaara asked. He sometimes didn't understand how Naruto's mind worked. Inviting someone to a motorcycle event that had just went through a tragic death that involved a motorcycle. It just made absolutely no sense.

"Because, she needs to get out of this stupid rut she made for herself. I know her. She wants to ride, she's just scared that she'll die like her father did. But, the officer explained that how her father died was very rare. Semi's are always careful around motorcycles. They have to be or they lose their job and have no chance to get another one if the family doesn't sue."

Naruto walked over to Gaara as Gaara turned to him in his chair. "Gaara, I think you are just what she needs and I think she will trust you on your bike than mine." He placed his hand on his shoulder and smiled. "She's watched you fix and care for your bike. She knows that you take care of anyone when they are on your bike. She trusts you." Naruto said as he looked at Gaara with truth coming with every word he said.

Naruto knew that Sakura kind of had a thing for Gaara but he was unsure when she hooked up with Sasuke for a while but even after that he could see the look of liking in her eyes when Gaara was around. So, maybe there was hope. For both of them.

"Alright." they heard Temari say. "Look, we aren't gonna have our minds clear and our bodies ready for tomorrow if we don't get some shut eye. So lets get some sleep and in the morning, we'll drive by the shop, fill up, pick and get going. We have three days to get to Daytona. So lets get ready for it. Off to bed all of you. And I mean sleep not anything else." She said with a wicked smile.

TenTen Looked over at Kankuro and smiled at him. "Well, you're out of luck." She said as she made her way to the stairs. Kankuro grabbed her sleeve and pulled her close. "Wait until we are in Daytona." He whispered in her ear as she shivered in his grip.

"Can't wait." She said as she hurried up the stairs. He smiled as he followed after her. Leaving Gaara alone as the others hurried to their rooms they had selected for the night. He sighed as he looked out the window looking over the yard, watching the lights flicker to life and light the streets to reveal the creatures hiding.

If Sakura really does trust him then he was going to prove to her that she can completely trust him. No matter what happens, he was going to keep her safe from whatever were to happen down in Daytona. But, first he has to get her on his bike and on the road. And that won't be easy.

"Well," He said to himself, "Who said love was ever easy to gain?" He said as he smiled and turned out all the lights and headed upstairs to get some sleep before the big day came. Well that means he won't get any sleep….

And that's the end of Chapter 2. Next chapter is road time and for this thing to get show going. Hope you can keep up!


End file.
